


Call his Name

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [101]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot calling him Alec, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, but it's definitely sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In privacy, in absolute privacy, Eliot calls him Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call his Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings include: There is non-explicit sex. I.e. the characters are in a sexual situation but I'm not giving a ton of details.

When their on the job, it’s Hardison. When it’s Hardison’s hands and his massive brain that lie between Eliot and death, it’s always Hardison.

It’s Hardison around the kitchen too, when they’re in the restaurant. When Hardison is messing with Eliot’s recipes or stealing food or brewing up another God-awful concoction.

It’s Hardison in team meetings and even most of those nights where they crash on the couch with Parker, movie on low, everything else needing to be forgotten.

But in private, in absolute private, it’s Alec. In the space of their bedroom, their bed. With desperate mouths and grabby hands, muscles working and bodies pushing together, it always spills out.

“Alec.”

The first time, Alec actually has the gall to stop moving, to smile snappily up at Eliot. “Like when you call me that,” he says, and even how wrecked his voice sounds doesn’t detract from the pure honesty of it.

Eliot’s first reaction might be to stop, to never say it again, to never put them in such a close, vulnerable position. But Alec’s not mocking him for it. And he’s come to like doing things for Alec, making sure he has things he likes.

“Alec.”

“Mmm, that’s right, baby. Say it again.”

“Alec. God, fuck, I–Alec.”

“Got'cha, Eliot. Got'cha.”

Eliot calls him Alec in the privacy of their own space, even once the sex is over, once the sweat’s cooled and they’re just spooning.

“Alec.”

Alec startles, like he’s surprised, but Eliot’s more than familiar with pretty much every way his body can react, from work and from love, and he very much doubts that this is a bad surprise.

“Yeah?”

Eliot smiles sleepily, face buried in Alec’s shoulder. No one will ever see it. Even if Alec can feel it, no one would ever believe him.

“Love you, Alec.”

Alec kisses his head. “Me too, Eliot,” he says quietly. “You gonna fall asleep on me?”

“Yeah,” Eliot admits, eyes already closed.

“Okay. Sleep well, Eliot.”

Eliot doesn’t respond, just cuddles closer.


End file.
